


Two Rogues and a Gull

by Valisandre



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Taelia doesn't know what to do, This is a crack fic, Two rogues one gull, no gulls were hurt in the making of this, these two are crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: This is utter nonsense. These two are utter nonsense, which is why I love them.No Gulls were harmed in the making of this.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Two Rogues and a Gull

“Beware…. Beware… the daughter of the seeeeeeeeas….”

Shaw pushed at Flynn as they walked,  _ stumbled _ , back towards Flynn’s apartment in Boralus after a night of celebrating with more drinks than he would care to remember. It wasn’t often he let his guard down, but the war was at an end and they needed to unwind. 

“Stop singing about a woman I have to give reports to.”

Flynn snorted, ignoring Shaw but switching to humming rather than singing loudly. They managed to make their way to Flynn’s small apartment fairly easily and Shaw slumped against the door once inside, making sure it was secure before following Flynn towards the bed. 

“There’s a gull.”

Shaw ran into Flynn’s back where he had halted in the middle of the room, “You’re drunk Fairwind, I”m tired, let’s go to... “ 

Shaw also came to a stop after stepping around Flynn to see there was indeed a gull sitting in the middle of the bed looking at them both. 

“There’s a gull.”

“That’s what I said, mate.”

Shaw pulled one of his daggers from his hip and started heading towards the bed where the gull suddenly stood up and flapped a bit, spooked. 

Flynn reached out, gripping Shaw’s wrist, “Woah, Mattie, you’ll get blood everywhere. Let’s just..” 

The gull wasn’t waiting for them to make a decision before it took flight and Shaw did the only thing he could think of in his inebriated state, he threw the dagger at the gull. Flynn hit the floor screeching, covering his head with his arms. 

Normally, Mathias Shaw was composed and planned his attacks well. This time he decided the best thing he could do with a gull preventing him from curling around Flynn and passing out was to launch any and every sharp object he carried on his person at the offending creature. 

As the gull flapped wildly around the small apartment, daggers and throwing knives whizzed through the air embedding themselves in furniture, the wall and sometimes the floor. Flynn never moved from his curled up position on the floor, continuing to screech with every yelled curse and thrown knife that flew around above him. 

The door flew open where Taelia Fordragon stood with her hammer in hand, only to drop it loudly to the floor and stare open mouthed at the insane sight before her. Mathias Shaw, composed spymaster and leader of SI:7 was currently flinging knives at a gull that was flapping wildly around the apartment. Upon seeing a door wide open and freedom from the madman throwing sharp objects, the gull flew that direction and out into the night. 

“Lady Fordragon?” Shaw asked, dropping his hand with one of many small daggers down to his side. 

“What happened… Flynn, stop screaming.” 

Flynn poked his head out from under his arms, noting that the cursing and knives flying through the room had stopped. 

“There was a gull.” 

Taelia chuckled, “I saw.” 

“Off to bed with you two, please.” 

Shaw looked down where Flynn was still on the floor, reaching down to help him up and they collapsed into the bed. Taelia took one look around the room, then looked over at the two now snoring men laying in the bed and took pity on them. She swept up the gull feathers, took one look at the many knives and daggers stuck all over the room, shrugged her shoulders and left. 

\-----

Shaw woke first, groaning against the sunlight that hit him directly in the face from the window, dragging himself away from Flynn and climbing out of bed. He pulled the curtain closed a bit more, before blearily crossing the room to find the materials to brew coffee. He wasn’t sure why he allowed Flynn to constantly talk him into going out drinking like they had the night before, he really needed to learn to tell the man no.

Once he had the coffee made and had started to take his first sips, he opened his eyes more and glanced towards where Flynn was still sprawled out in his sleep. His eyes then widened as he saw his dagger embedded in the wall next to the bed. He patted his hip, finding both of them gone and started looking around the room. 

“What in the light?” he exclaimed, startling Flynn awake.

“Flynn, why are all my knives in your walls and furniture?”

Flynn rubbed his eyes, looking around and furrowed his brow, “I don’t know, were you practicing?” 

Shaw scoffed, “I wouldn’t do something so careless.” 

“What makes you think I did it?”

He rolled his eyes at Flynn, setting down his coffee and yanking his knives from the walls and furniture, mumbling curses under his breath. 

They were still bickering back and forth about how it had happened as they were walking to the harbor a little while later, Flynn swearing he wouldn’t damage his own apartment in such a manner and Shaw insisting he would never be so careless. 

Taelia ran into them and smiled brightly, “How are you feeling boys?”

Shaw gestured towards Flynn, “He’s trying to ruin my weapons, tossing them about in his apartment.” 

Taelia laughed loudly, causing both men to give her a questioning look. She stopped suddenly, “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” they both asked. 

“Oh tides, this is even better. There was a gull in the apartment when I found you two, Flynn was on the floor screeching loud enough to rival that banshee queen and you were tossing your daggers and knives around trying to impale the poor thing. It escaped when I opened the door. I ushered you two to bed and cleaned up the stray feathers. I wasn’t going to handle all those knives though, yikes Shaw.”

“I told you it wasn’t me!”

“Well apparently all you were good for was screeching on the ground!” 

Taelia walked off, leaving the two rogues to bicker further about the situation, shaking her head and wondering what other trouble she would have to save them from. 


End file.
